An Undead Nightmare
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: AU! A virus has made itself known, by turning humans into the undead. Tai and Sam are their own as they make there way back to only safe place they know. Can they make it without the Autobots' help? Or will they be turned as well? Rated M for blood, gore, violence, and Tai's colorful vocabulary
1. Chapter 1

So I am deciding to try something completely different than my usual stuff...

Recenty, I have joined the zombie fan band wagon, sooo...

Complete AU popped into my head, which means I will be taking a small break from The Fallen meets the cousin.

I hope this is enjoyable, since I haven't done a real 'horror' fic before.

I own nothing but Tai.

Onward!

xx

An undead nightmare.

xx

Prologue.

It's either survive or be eaten. Your choice.

xx

It had been two weeks.  
That's how long they had been trying to find others...other survivors, people, humans.

But all they had found so far had been far from human.

The virus had spread so quickly, it all happened so fast that there was no preparation.

Megatron had succeeded in destroying the human race, but turning it against one another.

Dead vs. The Living.

Tatyana Witwicky/Prime and Sam Witwicky had escaped Tranquility with only a couple of steel bats and sheer dumb luck. The streets were barron, deserted but bore the scars of the chaos that had ensued when the attack happened.

Tai kept watch as Sam rummaged through the remains of an over turned van, the driver decomposing in the driver seat. Sam covered his mouth and nose with his scarf as he searched through the various items.

"Anything?" She asked, her arm transformed into a cannon. She had been without her holographic skin since it happened, seemed pointless since everyone had either escaped or been bitten.

"Clothes." He muttered, tossing her a shirt that seemed about her size. She looked it over, just a simple white wife beater, it'll have to do until they reached the nearest N.E.S.T. base.

If there was anything left.

"I really wish Bee and 'Cade were here." She said out loud, stuffing the shirt into her backpack.

"Out of the all times to say they should some time off from being a guardian...anything from your Dad?" He asked, standing up, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Tai hadn't felt anything since it happened, she only prayed to whatever God there was that her Dad hadn't been ripped apart by those...things. "Nothing. Not yet..but there's always hope."

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath. "We need to find a car...preferbly a car that has the keys. I hate going through the pockets of corpses."

Tai smirked lightly. "Now you're just being paranoid, not all corpses are walking."

"Ya know, this paranoia is the best to have in this situation." Sm shoved her lightly, swinging his newly found sniper rifle over his shoulder.

Tai was about to say something when she spotted movement out of the corner of her eye. "Get down." She hissed. They both dropped to the concrete as they heard the shuffling of foot steps get closer. They both watched from under the car as two small feet appeared, wearing bunny slippers. A small stuffed bunny dropped to the ground, and then a small hand reached down to pick it up.

They both crawled over to the back of the car, still keeping out of sight. Tai motioned for her cousin to stay where he was as she stood up, her hand now on the .44 revolver in her pocket.

What she saw made her heart drop. It was a little girl with blonde hair, still in her pajamas, stumbling about, looking disorientated.

"Sweetie?" Tai called out, causing the child to stop moving. "Don't be afraid. Are you lost? if you are, we can help you." She walked forward cautiously. The girl turned around and Tai's eyes widened. Her face was rotted, the flesh was hanging in bloody strings of sinue where her jaw should've been, fresh and old blood stained her pink pajamas. Tai stepped back slightly, her breathing increasing rapidly.

The undead girl growled as she caught sight of the techno organic and started shuffling toward her, saliva and blood dripping from the gaping wound.

But before the small girl got any closer, Tai whipped out her revolver and fired. The bullet hit it's target, flying through the smll forehead and out the back, showering the concrete with bits of bloody skull and brain matter. The undead child dropped to the ground, dropping her bunny in the process.

Tai stood there, lowering her gun as she took deep shuddering breaths. Sam walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"You did what you had to do." He said. "Let's go, before more of them show up."

Tai nodded, pocketing the weapon in her camo cargo pants that she found. Straightening her ball cap, she took a deep breath and blinked tears from her eye and optic.

"What I had to do." She muttered, starting down the road again. "Wait." Sam stopped and turned to her, a look of confusion on his face.

Carefully picking up the blood stained bunny with her gloved human hand, she placed it next to the little girl, hoping that could finally have comfort in death.

"So she's not alone." She said, giving Sam a small grin.

"Hm." Sam nodded. "Wonder what her name was? Wonder what life she lived before she died?"

"She looks like an Emily." Tai decided with a nod. "Wow...even kids. No one is safe from those things."

Thinking back, when this all started, everything was fine, normal.

It all started with the thumping on the door.

xx

End!  
This was really fun to write, my first zombie fic!  
I hope you all enjoyed this, lemme know if I should continue!

Also, this part was basd heavily on this one scene in The Walking Dead where the main guy had to shoot a little girl..

WHY ARE ZOMBIE KIDS SO DAMN CREEPY!?

Anyway, review!


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback!

Well, I need to tell everyone hpw they escaped right!?  
I'm glad you all are liking it so far!

This next chapter is not for the squimish, so if you have a weak stomach, please turn away!

I own nothing but Tai.

xx

Chapter 1

So, this is what Hell on Earth is.

xx

It started out like any other day. Nothing too exciting, nothing too special, just a warm April day in Tranquility. It was spring break for Sam, which meant a whole week off of school to just be a lazy teenager again. His cousin, Tatyana Topaz Witwicky/Prime, had been granted permission from her father, Optimus Prime, to spend the entire week with him, so she could relax and clear her head.

Which she was very grateful for.

She had been sleeping upstairs in her old room, her baggy tank top all askew as she had somehow ended up on her stomach, her blankets all scattered all over the bed. Her shorts were all twisted around her waist as she snored softly, her face nearly hanging off the side of the bed.

A loud thumping from downstairs caused her to jolt awake with a snort, blinking tiredly. The thumping was loud and annoying as the person kept doing it without end. She groaned as she covered her head with the pillow, trying to block out the noise.

Than the dogs started barking.

"Fuck my life." She grumbled, getting up. "CUT IT OUT!" She yelled down the stairs. "It's too early for that shit." She added as she turned back to go to bed.

The barking didn't stop and the thumping got even more persistent.

"What the hell, dude?" She sighed, annoyed.

Sam's head poked out, his hair all tousled and his facial expression sour.

"Who ever that is better be giving away free Ipads." He grumbled, his t-shirt all askew as well as his black athelic pants.

Teh two teen headed downstairs.

"Mojo! Frankie! Cut it out with that noise!" Sam scolded. Mojo kept persisting as he ignored his owner.

"Crackhead." Sam muttered.

Tai shook her head and was about to head back upstairs when there was loud thump on the window, making them both jump. There was a man, pounding on the glass with such force that it shook in the window frame.

"What's his deal?" Sam asked, irritated.

Tai shook her head and stomped over to the window. "YO!" She yelled, pounding on the glass back, which made the man stumble back slightly. "Knock it the fuck off!" She shut her mouth when she got a closer look at him.

His face was gray, the skin around his mouth was rotten, strings of rotted flesh, bloody muscle, and sinue dripping with dark blood as he caught sight of the girl and rammed into the window, biting in her direction, his teeth cracking and falling out. She gasped and fell backwards over the coffee table with a thud.

Sam ran over to her and helped her up, his eyes widening. "Mother fucker."

The thumping began again, this time louder, and they heard wheezing breathing...that didn't sound human.

Tai screamed slightly when the door cracked slightly, fingers sliding through and scratching on the wood, the fingernails ripping off and falling on the floor with soft clicking noises.

They both gagged and backed up, both of them breathing heavily in terror.

"Run!" Tai yelled. "Upstairs!" They both bolted up the stairs as the door started to give in from the pushing on the outside.

They burst into Sam's room and lcoked the door and pushed a dresser against it.

"Jesus Christ!" Tai gasped out, sitting down on the floor, her back agasint the dresser. "What the fuck was that?!"

Sam shook his head as he tried to control his shaking body. "Was he...dead?!"

Tai took a deep breath. "No human could look like that, and still be moving..." She felt her heart sink. "No fucking way..."

"What?!" Sam snapped.

"Zombies?" She asked, giving him a wide eyed look.

Sam felt sick to his stomach. "No way..it can't be...not this...please, let this be a nightmare.."

Tai shook her head, the Prime in her taking over. "We can't stay here, we need to leave."

"Yeah?" Sam asked in a harsh tone. "Where are we gonna go?"

"We need to get to N.E.S.T., they have a base in this state." Tai said, getting up.

"It's over an hundred miles out of the city, we don't even know how many of those things are out there!" Sam said in a frantic tone.

"Would you rather die fighting or wait and see how many of them it takes to rip us apart!?" Tai snapped, grabbing his shoulders.

Sam nodded, trying to gt a hold of himself. A thought suddenly hit him.

"Mojo! Frankie! They're still downstairs...we can't just..."

A loud yelping noise reached their ears, before a loud sickening crunch caused them both whimper slightly.

"No.." Sam whimpered out, the sickness returning.

Tai covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her own whimpers, not to mention the rising bile in her throat. "We really need to leave, we can't stay here...hate to say it, but they may be distracted just long enough so we can escape."

She couldn't have been more wrong. The door urched forward slightly, causing them both to scream loudly. A face appeared, moaning loudly as it tried to get to the two living beings, his teeth clicking.

Tai looked around in a panic, hoping to find an object she could use for a weapon. A baseball bat was lying under the desk, that'll work.

Grabbing it, she swung it over her head and brought it down onto the zombie's head with a sickening crunch, the steel bat sending chunks of skull and brain matter everywhere, blood spewing onto her shirt. The zombie fell forward, dead, onto the door before sliding sideways onto the floor with a loud thud, more hands kept appearing through the broken door.

Tai stood there, covered in blood, breathing heavily.

"Tai! Out the window!" Sam exclaimed, opening the window and climbing onto the balconey roof top. His eyes widened at what he saw. The neighborhood was in a panic, smoke was billowing from houses, people were screaming as they ran for their lives, only to be grabbed by one of those things and ripped to pieces as they feasted on them like cheap lunch meat. The wooden fence that his Dad had put up was almost about to collaspe under the weight of being pushed against by the undead.

Tai appeared by his side, handing him another bat. "You'll need a weapon."

He nodded, and together, they both jumped down onto the grass and ran for their lives. They rounded a corner, only to be confronted by four of them. They skidded to a halt, their feet raw and painful on the concrete. In their panic, they had forgotten to put shoes on...along eith different clothing.

Didn't seem important at the time.

With a yell of determination, Tai ran forward and swung the bat with all her might, hitting a woman whose jaw was half rotted away, right in the side of the head, causing her to go flying into the one beside her. With her brute strength, she brought the bat down again, hitting them over and over again until they stopped moving. Sam's eyes widened as he watched her take all four of them, bludgeoning them over and over again in the head, sending blood everywhere, all over her shirt, the road...it was a sickening sight.

"Let's go." She gasped out, flicking blood off of her bat like a boss. Sam nodded, bolting after her.

Their feet were starting to tear from the force of them running barefoot on the road, but that didn't stop them. "We need to find shelter!" Tai called to him, turning back to look at him.

"Where?!" He called back, trying not to watch as a woman was being eaten alive.

Before Tai could answer, a zombie suddenly appeared, pushing her down onto the ground. Using her bat, she held it's head away from hers as it bit at her, drooling onto her face. "Get off!" She yelled out as she used all of her strength to hold it away.

With a yell, Sam took a swing and hit the zombie so hard, it went flying backwards and hit it's head with a loud crack. But Sam was far from done, he really wanted to make sure it was dead. With strength he didn't know he had, he brought the bat down again and again, blood spraying onto his white shirt and onto his face. He made sure to keep his mouth closed.

Tai got up, wiping the blood and saliva from her face with her shirt. "Let's keep moving." Sam nodded, breathing heavily, blood staining the tip of his bat.

"This isn't happening." He said in a quiet tone.

"It is." Tai said, her voice shaking slightly. "We need to find clothes, we need to find weapons, food...we need shelter."

Sam sat on the corner, staring at the bodies that littered the street, which not that long ago, was full of bustling people. Normal people, not these flesh eating...things.

Tai sat next to him, staring at her bloody feet. "I should've brought shoes."

"Is that all you can think about is shoes?" Sam asked in a harsh tone.

"I'm just trying...to cheer you up." She sighed, scartching at her neck.

"Not really in the mood right now, but thanks for the effort." He gave her a small grin.

Moaning and grunting caused them both to look up sharply, a group of at least fifteen of them were stumbling down the street. Tai quickly grabbed her bat and Sam's hand.

"Let's go."

And with that, they ran.

xx

A black Shelby Mustang and a yellow Camaro arrived at the scene, both of them transforming and surveying what was left of Tranquility.

"Optimus." 'Cade muttered into the comlink, his sensors reeling at the smell of the rotting corpes, the still ones and the moving ones. "We're here."

xx

Ohhh cliffy!  
This is seriously the funnest thing to write, totally bringing my muse back!

I hope you all enjoy this!

Review!


End file.
